Survival For Mare
by LovelySpice
Summary: After losing everything Zoe has to cope with living with this new group of survivors. Will any friendships be formed or will she come to have enemies? Soon will be OC/OC Includes Rick and group. Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead and its characters. Wish I did ;-;
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my lovely reader! This is my first Walking Dead fanfic and my friend told me to upload it here because she thought you guys would like to see it. I have planned to not follow season 3 because of everyone getting kidnapped and whatnot. Just not my style of writing. Also I want to warn I do not have Season 2 right now because my brother broke the disk so Im only running on memories and clips. I am trying my hardest to write the characters out as they would be in the show but it isn't my strong point. OK, enough of my babbling and enjoy!**_

The sun just started to disappear the tree tops. I limped quickly through the trees, sweat pouring down my shirt. The angry moans from behind me seemed to be getting closer and closer. "Mare put the ladder down quick!" I yelled arriving to my camp. In a flash a rope ladder swung down in front of me and I climbed it holding back a wince every time my ankle had pressure on it. I climbed up onto the ladder and pulled it up before a rotter could clamp down onto it. I took my black bag off while panting for air.

"Z-Zoe are you OK?" I looked up at the little nine year old girl and faked a smile. "I'm OK, just a sprained ankle is all." I looked down from are wooden platform I built as 5 rotters clawed and growled trying to climb up the tree. "Hand me the axe." I ordered the girl. She reached into are stock pile and grabbed a blood soaked axe. Her hands shook under the wait as I grabbed it from her. With a quick slice one by one the rotters fell to the ground. I lifted the axe up and sat up with a sigh, scooting away from the edge. "That was way too close." I looked up at the little girl who was now going through my bag.

"Did you get it?" she chirped digging around. She started pulling out cans of dog food and quickly opened one up. "I got it and more food for Luke." A black and white husky pulled at his chain trying to sniff at the dog food. "Stop teasing him and pour it in his bowl." I chuckled grabbing a wrap from are medical supplies and placing it tightly around my ankle.

After feeding Luke Mare dug into the bag and pulled out a small plush bear. "Just like what Mom gave me!" she cheered hugging it. Her brown hair waved around in a swishing motion as she swayed in hugs. I looked down at my ankle than over to her. "Mare, we can't stay here much longer. I know we are set up here but the store is running low. We need to go someplace new and more secure. A house maybe." Her smile soon faded and she brought her knees up to her chin. "I don't want to leave. What about the monsters?"

I moved closed to the girl and gave her a tight hug. "I won't let them get to you." "Or Luke?" I smiled, "Or Luke. Where would we be without are guard dog?" I gave him a few pats and checked his chain quickly. I had a nice harness clipped onto two leashes that were tied to a chain. I wasn't going to let him die.

I heard Mare yawn and grabbed are brush. I found it in the WAL MART a few months ago. If Mare and I had to live in this hell I should still try and keep her nightly routine the same. I brushed her hair and sent her into are tent made of tarp. "Goodnight." I heard her whisper before slowly falling asleep.

After I started to hear her light snores I started to brush my strait black hair and pulled out my map from the emergency bag I have packed. I saw Luke lay down and curl up on his blanket. He is a good dog. He doesn't bark or run off. He knows when a rotter is around and will warn us. The extra risk of his food it worth it. Plus he is the little family I have left other than Mare. I switched on a solar powered lamp I found while raiding a hunting store. "I should take the highway. From there I can take us to the country side. I'm sure there aren't as many Bitters like there are in Atlanta." A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered the horrors of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week and I stood up as the morning sun shone into are tent. I made sure not to wake my sleeping sister as I climbed out and breathed in the fresh Georgia air. It's mornings like this that make it seem like the world is full of man eating monsters. I stood up a white flag to tell Mare I was leaving for a short time.

I climbed down the rope ladder after making sure I had my hunters knife in its holster around my thigh and pistol tucked in the back of my blue jeans. I swung the ladder over a branch so that a rotter couldn't get to it but I could. I walked until I came to an empty road. No one ever drove over this once busy road. It was just as abandoned as everything else around. Suddenly I heard a loud scream from behind me. _NO!_I thought grabbing my knife and tuning as fast as I could to the camp. I could hear Luke's howling and ran faster.

That's when I saw it. A rotter was biting down on Mares leg as she tried to get away. "Get away from her!" I yelled lunging forward and shoving my hunters knife into its skull. Quickly I pulled the rotter off of Mare and took off my shirt, wrapping it around her leg to stop the bleeding. Her shrill cries of pain entered my ears like knives. "Hush Marisa, hush now. You will be OK." Tears streamed down her face as I pet her cheek. "Z-z-zoe please, I don't w-want to die." she cried. "Shhh Mare it is OK. I won't let you." I looked down at the shirt that was now soaked in blood. "It hurts Zoe. It hurts s-so bad. It burns Zoe." I looked at her while holding back my tears.

"I know it hurts Mare." I watched as her eyes flickered from me to my knife. "Please Zoe, I want to go with Mom and Dad and Jake. Please don't... please don't use a gun." Tears streamed down my face. The girl in front of me, who was sure to die soon, is brave enough to not want a gun but a silent knife. "Zoe," she started before taking a few deep breaths, "please survive with Luke. For me." I held my knife tightly while i brought it up to my sisters head. "I love you Zoe." "I love you too Marisa. Say hi to everyone for me." I kissed her forehead and with a swift motion of my hand she was gone and wont come back.

o0o

I started to lay her body down in my make shift grave. It only took until noon to dig up. "Rest in peace Mare." I said before shoveling dirt onto her sheet covered body. After it was done I looked around a plucked a purple flower and placed it down on her grave. "I'm sorry Mare... I am so sorry I couldnt protect you." I started to walk off with a grim face. Now I only had Luke as my family. If I cant protect him who can I? I climbed my ladder and looked around. "Luke, we are leaving now." The dog perked his ears at the sound of his name.

I emptied out my black duffel bag and a smaller carry on one. Food, water, bowl, clothes, towel, tarp, blanket, soap. All the items in my first bag, now to pack the second one with only guns and weapons. I grabbed everything I had, two pistols, a shot gun, arrows and archery supplies but no bow, 10 full clips, and a few boxes of shot gun shells. "No rotter will get me." I said to myself looking over at her grave. "I promise Mare I wouldn't die." I grabbed my axe and reloaded my pistol.

After changing into a pair of light black jeans and a dark red shirt I looked around and saw a picture laying by Mares pillow. It was a picture are mother took of all of us a month before hell broke lose on Earth. I shoved it into my back pocket and unhooked Luke. Lowering him to the ground was easy and we set off to find a new place. A place we could call safe for just a little while.

_**Uhg! The sadness while writing this was horrible. ;-; Longer chapters are coming I promise! R&R are wanted so I can improve for you lovely cupcakes. :D**_


End file.
